WO 2008/071613 describes a beverage machine preparing beverage by dissolution of a soluble beverage ingredient with a diluent in a whipperless mixing chamber. The advantages of the chamber consist in that it enables the production of either a frothed short beverage—in particular an espresso coffee with a layer of crema on the top of the beverage—or alternatively a long cup without foam like a long black coffee cup. Another advantage is that this mixing chamber comprises less number of parts compared to existing mixing devices featuring mechanical agitation and guarantees a better hygiene.
Yet the above mixing chamber does not enable the production of very long drinks or even a carafe of beverage for foodservice application where the high dispense speed of drinks of important volumes is very critical.
There is consequently a need for improving said whipperless mixing chamber so that it can produce beverage of very different sizes from the espresso to the carafe in a short delivery time.
There is also a need to for improving said whipperless mixing chamber so that long cup or carafe drink can be produced with foam on their top.
The object of the present invention is to propose an improved whipperless mixing chamber configured for providing alternatively espresso, long cup or carafe with or without foam.